1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the structure of an ornamental light bulb, particularly to a light bulb having an integral housing provided to prevent a short in the electrical wires and water leakage.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 6, an ornamental light bulb normally has a pair of electrical wires (40), a bulb (42), a layer of glue (43), a first isolation tube (44) and a second isolation tube (45). The bulb (42) is electrically connected to the distal ends of the electrical wires (40). The layer of glue (43) is applied around the electrical wires (40). The first isolation tube (44) is held securely by the glue (43) and encloses the distal ends of the electrical wires (40). The second isolation tube (45) is securely connected to the first isolation tube (44). After attaching the first isolation tube (44) to the second isolation tube (45), the bulb (42) partially extends from one end of the first and second isolation tubes (44, 45). Because the layer of glue (43) securely holds the first isolation tube (44) and the second isolation tube (45) is securely connected to the first isolation tube (44), the ornamental light bulb is waterproof. However, the assembly of the ornamental light bulb requires a lot of manual labor and is labor intensive.
The invention provides an ornamental light bulb having an injection molded closure securely enclosing the bulb and the electrical wires to overcome the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an ornamental light bulb that can be assembled without manual labor. The light bulb has an injection molded enclosure securely enclosing the bulb and the electrical wires to eliminate the need for manual assembly.
A further objective of the invention is to provide an enclosure that is integrally formed with the attached bulb and the electrical wire, such that manual assembly of the ornamental light bulb is unnecessary and the cost is greatly reduced.
The features of the present invention will be apparent in the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.